Winchester: A Secretverse Mystery
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Once he was a bully, now he must redeem himself by being a detective, Now Cardin must solve multiple cases to redeem himself in the eyes of those who haven't forgiven him Current Case: The Case of the bloody Peridot
1. the bloody peridot part 1

I was a complete jerk, I treated those society rejected harshly, my old man would have kicked my ass up and down the kingdom just for even thinking about bullying a Faunus; so what would he do when he finds out I did bully them. But that's in the past now considering I'm dating a Rabbit Faunus so is beautiful inside and out, it only took her kicking my backside, Now I've gained knowledge of the secrets of several people but not the dark and evil secrets that could harm a person. But those secrets that people don't want others to find out about out of potential embarrassment; Weiss is a gamer, Velvet is from Australis, Yatsuhashi is a baker, Penny's a robot thought we wouldn't notice; Sun Wukong has a stamp collection and there me: Cardin Winchester what's my secret you asked, simple I'm a detective. So you're probably asking how am I the big jerk on Beacon campus a detective? Well I'll start with my first case at Beacon.

It was an average day at Beacon Academy and Cardin was just lazing around in the sun, it warming his old gunmetal grey armour just nicely. He was just as lazy as a sunbaking lizard as his girlfriend Velvet said. Suddenly a commotion was heard in the courtyard, so Cardin being the typical student he was went over to look at what had drawn the attention of. Around the stairs leading to the CCT Tower.

"What's going on?" Cardin asked approaching as School security was pushing the students back. Cardin managed to get a quick glimpse of the attraction: A dead body, a student was murdered and Cardin looed concerned

"No way" Cardin said looking around before taking off to his dorm.

'I might need that for this situation' he thought reaching his dorm while passing his girlfriend, 'seriously how did I get a second year student as a girlfriend, I guess she needed it after the team she spent her first year with dissipated' he mused opening the door

"Hey Cardin what's up?" Russel his best friend and partner asked.

"Something big" Cardin said removing his blazer and pulled out a long black tweed army coat.

"Where are you going?" Russel asked as Cardin threw his blood red tie on the bed and took off.

"That was odd." The mohawked Knight shrugged going back to this homework.

Once Cardin got back to the crime scene he noticed that the body was still lying there, probably so the police could investigate it; Cardin somehow wondered why Beacon didn't have their own investigational unit.

"Alright Didi, let's get to work" Cardin said as he pulled out a small rectangular looking thing which opened up to reveal a hovering laptop looking thing. This was D.I.D.I the Digital Detective Interface, a intelligent investigative tool Cardin developed to help him with his detective work.

"First things first crime scene sketch. Make a holographic copy use a 10cm square grid, detail the blood pooling body positioning and any evidence around teh body" Cardin instructed as the floating computer went to work, it took detailed scans of the area that was taped off, while Cardin stayed outside the area, Didi scanned the area, the pooling blood had indicated that victim was attack a couple of hours ago, however

"Cardin! My scans indicate this young woman is still alive" Didi said pausing his scan.

"Wait what?" Cardin said walking into the area, avoiding the pooling blood and felt the girl's neck "Son of a bitch! Inform the medical staff ASAP!" he roared activating his aura as to slow the bleeding down

"Warning, Jane Doe has lost 30% of her overall blood volume further blood lose will result in loss of life" Didi said

"No shit!" Cardin said as three medics approached with Ms Goodwitch

"Warning Vice-Headmistress incoming, advise to depart the crime scene as to not get in trouble with the administrative personal" Didi said

"Shut up Didi" Cardin groaned asked Goodwitch arrived. "Good afternoon miss"

_Beacon Academy Interrogation Facility/Detention Centre_

"So Mr Winchester what were you doing at the scene of Miss Peridot's death?" Goodwitch asked

"Saving her life, my device detected a faint heartbeat, so using my aura I stabilised her" Cardin replied before Goodwitch nodded

"That part I understand, the part I don't get is what you were doing at the scene of Miss Peridot's..." Goodwitch said

"Assault" Cardin said

"Peridot's Assault?" Goodwitch asked

"I decided to look into the matter myself, as a way to redeem myself after all the bullying I did" Cardin explained

"Very well, however I know you're father's not exactly the proudest father" Goodwitch said

"No, in fact he and mum's disappointed in me, so I thought I could redeem myself as I said" Cardin said looking depressed

"Never mind that, what did your thing find?" Goodwitch asked

"I haven't had a chance to look at the recreation, but Didi said that Miss Peridot lost thirty percent of her blood supply, I'm guessing a blow to the head, something heavy and reinforced with Aura, next something had to have been administered to disrupt her Aura" Cardin said

"An Aura suppressant, but that is only used in hospital when they are operating on people with strong Aura capability so they can work safely without the body trying to heal themselves" Goodwitch said

"So question is, which student had a grudge against Miss Peridot and had access to an Aura Suppressant?" Cardin asked


	2. the bloody peridot part 2

So I had a case: A student was nearly killed, Jade Peridot: the leader of team PRDT (Peridot) she was brutally assaulted at the base of the CCT Tower, blunt force trauma to that head, and located at the back of the skull, meant it was a stealth attack. Another point of evidence is that of the lack of Aura based healing. Her assailant had used a hospital grade Aura suppressant to cripple her aura meaning that if I didn't find out she was still alive, then she would in all likeliness be deceased. So as it now stands Goodwitch has me working the crime scene of the Jade Peridot attack. I was having DiDi scan the area for evidence.

"What you got for me Di?" Cardin asked as he looked over the crime scene's digital reconstruction while Didi hover over the actual crime scene.

"Not good the blood is covering everything, however I'm able to make out a couple of footprints size 7, however the right side is favoured more than the left, potential leg injury" Didi said

"Okay good, log that." Cardin said

"Very well, that was the only identifiable piece of evidence, until the blood has been cleared up by a proper crime scene cleaning unit we are unable to continue our search for evidence" Didi said making Cardin sighed as he slicked back in frustration, it was looking like he was back at square one.

* * *

><p>"Do you need help?" a voice asked making him smile as Velvet slipped her arms around his shoulders<p>

"Would be nice, but you probably didn't" Cardin said before

"I saw Jade and her partner Robin Sapphire in the library yesterday" Velvet said

"Okay so what happened?" Cardin asked.

_Velvet's recollection_

_I went to the library to study for Oobleck's Grimm class, so I thought I would get a head start and try and finish the assignment. While heading over to the library's history when I saw Jade and Robin in an argument. I could tell they were fighting I couldn't tell you what they were fighting about. But I could Robin was pissed for some reason and it looked like Jade was on the back foot. And there were signs of a previous struggle, I mean Jade had a red colouration to her cheeks that wasn't any make-up I've seen and her right sleeve was ripped a bit. I figured she had a rough training session, but I'm think otherwise now_

Cardin thought about it and came to a new question

"Do you know where Robin went off to?" Cardin asked

"I didn't see sorry babe" Velvet said

"That's alright I just needed that" Cardin said walking off before he checked the CSR and added in the data of the footprints before rotating it ninety degrees, when he noticed something

"Zoom in on grid 2-0-7" Cardin said pointing to a spot on the map. Zooming in revealed a small knife that was covered in the blood, making it blend in.

"That would explain the blood lost, multiple stab wounds" Didi said as Cardin went back to the physical crime scene to look for more evidence.

* * *

><p>When Cardin reached the crime scene he could see the blood had somewhat dried revealing a small knife, shards from a Scroll's screen and a long piece of bluish fabric with arrow indents on each one.<p>

Cardin pulled on a pair of black latex gloves and handled the ribbon,

'_30 cm long, soft satin or velvet; maybe silk. Hair Ribbon-Blake?' _ Cardin analysed before shaking his head knowing Blake only had black ribbons. So he had to look at it again. before putting it down and grabbing the small knife.  
><em>'10 cm blade, single serrated edge, weighted white oak handle, brass guard- throwing knife?' <em>he analysed the knife looking over it before pulling out an evidence bag and put the knife in side and zipped it up before his scroll went off. It was the Medical ward.

* * *

><p>When Cardin got there he saw that Jade Peridot was awake, and somewhat groggy looked over to see her fellow student Cardin Winchester and DiDi floating next to him before he took a seat next to her. Jade was in teh same year level.<p>

"Cardin what are you doing here, don't you have some first years to bully?" Jade weakily said

"Actually I'm trying to redeem myself after our first year" Cardin said

"You're only saying that because your girlfriend got held back a year thanks to her team going all but AWOL" Jade bitched

"And I still see you have that sparkling personality" Cardin bemoaned.

"Of course I do" Jade snapped.

"SO do you mind telling me what happened?" Cardin asked as Didi went from hover mode to recording "now tell me what happened."

"Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise me no one else will hear this testimony! I mean it" Jade said panicky

"Very well, let's begin shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I have to address something here, after Vol2. Ep8 revealed CFVY were second years and I wrote the Secretverse versions of them as the same year as RWBY I had to fix that by putting in that held back a year because Velvet got her team this year. So that why's a called Velvet a second year when their all second years.**


	3. the bloody peridot part 3

_Jade's testimony_

_It was early in the morning and I had just returned from morning training when Topaz, a member of my team buzzing like a caffeine hyped bee, ranting about some big event happening at Beacon, I simply shrugged it off before walking off. When I was in the locker room putting my weapon away, my sleeve became torn and my body felt hot, thinking it was the excess dust I used. After taking a shower I went to the library to study for Professor Equinox's Tactical lessons when my partner Robin came up to me flustered. She started ranting on and on about how I convince Dia to send Robin away, of course this was bullshit, but when I started shouting at Robin my skin started to heat up again. Thinking nothing of it like usual I ordered Robin to go and chill off while I went to the CCT to relax. Anyway I felt something was wrong with my aura when I started to stagger; see my legs aren't as strong as they once were thanks to an accident as a kid. Well as soon I felt my legs stagger I felt a blade pierce my back in three locations before I was knocked out heavily on the head before the blood from the wounds I was given. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital ward._

Cardin looked over at Didi who had indeed recorded the testimony, Cardin then scanned Jade; she had bags under her eyes signalling exhaustion, he usually pristine Black hair was knotted and limp thanks to the blood in it who face had a slight look of pain as the medication was wearing off. Jade needed to rest; and he needed to get to the bottom of things

"I'll be back later, alright for now just get some rest Albright?" Cardin asked

"Sure thing" Jade said falling asleep Cardin pulled the sheet up over here. He looked over to Didi

"Let's go, I think we need to talk with the rest of her team" Cardin said leaving the room

"You mean Robin, Dia and Topaz?" Didi asked

"Yes, who's closet?"

"All of them are in their dorm room close to the dorm room of CRDL" Didi said

"Very good" Cardin said

"Now let's get down to this" Cardin said knocking on the door of PRDT's dorm room

"Come in" a voice said as Cardin walked in seeing Dia Mondo, Robin and Topaz Jade's teammates looking concerned. "Oh you" Dia said flinging her silvery hair over her shoulder while her garnet eyes bore into Cardin's own.

"Ignore her" Robin said adjusting something that caught Cardin's eye.

'When did she have a ribbon?' Cardin though before shaking his head and looking onto the three, Robin's calm sky blue eyes stared back at the chaotic honey coloured eyes of Topaz Leaf who was scared.

"Can anybody tell me what happened?" Cardin asked

"Kind of" Robin said

Team PRDT testimony

Robin:

_I came to Jade when she was in the library after training with Topaz. She was minor injured thanks to Topaz's weapons; a tiny nick on her arm, anyway I had heard that Dia had told her to send me away, and by that I assumed she meant off the team, but as I talked to Jade her skin started to heat up not to mention she was swaying so I stopped top hear her reply which was to go away and clear my head before coming back to talk to her and Dia calmly. Anyway later on I was walking around the CCT when I spotted Jade laying down in a pool of her own blood; without thinking I rushed in to stop the bleeding with my hair ribbon without realising that she had multiple wounds. And now I'm embarrassed to say I drop my hair ribbon and ran off to the bushes to...evacuate my stomach contents. After that I fled like a coward I am._

Topaz testimony

_I was doing a bit of extra training with my dust enhanced staff Hupo Xing when Jade walked in holding her Chaingun Axe Emerald Shredder in her hands asking if I needed a partner to spar with, not wanting to practice alone know I could only to so much I said yes and started to fight against her using the bladed end of my staff to block her axe, during which I caught her sleeve with it, After this, she covered her sleeves in fire dust to defend her arm, but if your untrained in this kind of dust manipulation it could cause a heightened body temp. So after training I didn't see her again._

Dia

_I was ready in the library when I suggested that Jade send Robin away from the team for awhile so she could increase her grades, but Robin took it wrong and stormed off so I called Jade to ask if I was in the right when I suggested it and she said it was so I told Robin Jade needed her to leave the team for awhile of course Robin took this the wrong and sought out Jade to 'talk' to her about. That was when my Empathic Semblance activated and I sensed a feeling of hatred around me, so I focused on it and realised it was directed at Jade, so I rushed off looking for her to warn her about what I sense. Only when I did find her, I saw that Jade was dead and Robin fleeing away, I quickly caught up to her and comforted her using my semblance to feel what her emotions were._

"Is that all?" Cardin asked

"Yeah it is" Topaz said

"Thank you very much" Cardin said leaving the dorm

"Did you get what you need?" Didi asked

"Sort of, the ribbon was left behind by a embarrassed, the cut on the arm came from her team mate training against her, but what confused me is the empathic semblance hwo quickly she could have gotten to Jade's location, we need to investigate this part of her testimony" Cardin said.


End file.
